familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George McGuire (1812-1850)
}} George's parents are unknown. The first record of George is found in the 1825 muster. He is shown in the 1825 muster of New South Wales as an orphan at Richmond, born in the colony. This entry also states that he was born in 1812, making him about 13 years of age. When he died his family did not know the name of his parents and were unable to include this information in his death record. Being an orphan means that he is not the son of Mary Wilson who arived on the Friends in 1811 with her son William Wilson after receiving a sentence of 7 years. Mary is shown in the 1822 muster as the "wife of" J.McGuire, Windsor (which also included Richmond) with 2 children, names not recorded (who were her daughters Mary, 8 and Margaret, 6). Her elder son William Wilson (at least 12 years of age) is not recorded in the muster. In the 1825 muster Mary is shown as "living with" J.McGuire, Richmond. Also listed with her is her son William Wilson, and her 2 daughters to James McGuire, Mary Wilson 11 (born 1813-1814), and Margaret Wilson, 9 (born 1815-1816). These 3 children are all notated as the children of Mary Wilson. Then in the 1828 census she is shown as Mary Rule or Wilson, 45, and she is living at North Richmond with John Rule, 32, who arrived on the Lord Eldon in 1817. Her 2 daughters are with their father James McGuire, 43, and are shown as Mary McGuire, 14, and Margaret McGuire, 12. Her son William Wilson is not recorded. If George McGuire had been the son of Mary Wilson he would have been recorded with her in the 1825 and notated as her child as were her other children including William Wilson who was born before 1811 and was older than George. If George McGuire had been the son of Mary Wilson, as he was only 9 years of age she would also have had 3 children recorded with her in 1822 and not 2. If George had been son of James McGuire from an earlier relationship than the one that he had with Mary Wilson, then George should have been shown in the 1825 muster as the son of J.McGuire, Windsor. James McGuire (or Maguire) was an Irish convict who after receiving a life sentence had been transported on the Rolla in 1803. He received a conditional pardon, and became a landholder (farmer) at Richmond. He and his daughters are shown in the 1828 census as Catholic. As an orphan George, even if his parents had been Irish Catholic, he had been brought up as a Protestant. The 1828 census shows George Maguire, 16, Protestant, born in the colony, employed by ?. Samuel at Gear?idis. The only person found recorded in the 1828 census with the surname of Samuel(s) who could have employed George was a Moses Samuel who was a mineral surveyor who had immigrated to the colony aboard the Phoenix (year not given). Being shown as an orphan in the 1825 muster suggests that George was the son of one of the many female convicts with the surname of McGuire who was deceased, or perhaps, but less likely, the son of a couple with the surname of McGuire who were both deceased. Changes of surname by daughters: * Mary McGuire married John Cornwell in 1855, & Henry Owen in 1866 * Margaret McGuire married John Ashton in 1861 * Elizabeth McGuire married James Thomas Wharf in 1865 * Anne McGuire married Henry Pratt in 1862 * Sarah McGuire married Carl Johnson * Eliza Albina McGuire had a child with George Seymour in about 1871, married Lazarus Magnus before 1877, & married Claude Brougham Faddy in 1907